Snow Storm
by DrowsyPoet
Summary: Danny, Laura, and Carmilla are trapped in room 307 because of a snow storm.


"Move over" Carmilla grumbled, pushing on Danny's very broad shoulders. Danny huffed in response, but shifted slightly do Carmilla had a bit more room on the makeshift bed they had made by shoving both Carmilla and Laura's single beds pushed together in the middle of the door room. Winter break was going nothing like any of them had planned. Laura was going home to spend Christmas with her dad, and Danny was headed back to spend Christmas with her parents as well. But of course, a giant wrench had been thrown into both of their respective plans as between the time Danny arrived at the dorm room to pick Laure up so they could car-pool to the airport together and the time they went to leave, they were snowed in. They managed to switch their flights for another day so they didn't lose all the money they put into their trips home, but for the mean time they were stuck.

"You're on my hair." Danny hissed out as Carmilla twisted her body trying to find a comfortable position. Carmilla muttered a response under her breath but lifted up so that Danny could pull her hair out from underneath her. Danny sat up and pulled a pony tail holder off of her wrist, quickly tying her hair up in a messy bun. Carmilla watched, noticing that the ginger did have quite nice hair. Carmilla quickly diverted her gaze at that realization, turning to look instead at Laura, who was sleeping. She'd passed out pretty soon after they discovered they were snowed in, leaving very tall gay Danny and broody gay Carmilla to bicker amongst themselves. They'd been at each other's throats the whole time, coming close to flat out wrestling twice.

Once Carmilla had found a comfortable lounging position where she was settled between Danny and Laura, they had no sound but Laura's deep breaths filling the room.

"What are you doing for Christmas, dead girl?" Danny asked in the darkness, her voice barely above a hushed whisper. Carmilla rolled her eyes but decided to respond civilly for the sake of the girl sleeping next to her who probably wouldn't enjoy waking up to a screaming match.

"I'm Jewish." she replied, leaving the insulting nickname off the end of her sentence. She hadn't celebrated Hanukkah in years, but it was still a big part of her.

"Oh cool." Danny said "Kirsch is Jewish too." Carmilla raised an eyebrow even though she knew Danny couldn't see her through the darkness between them.

"Are you two... a thing? or something?" she asked. Danny chuckled quietly, her shoulders bumping Carmilla's as she laughed.

"No, I'm gay." she clarified "We're just... occasional bros. The Zetas and Summer Society still hate each other and everything, but Kirsch is... okay." Carmilla hummed in response, since she knew Danny wouldn't be able to see her nodding her head. She smirked a little, feeling extra tempted to give Danny a hard time.

"So have you guys..." she trailed off, but her tone said everything that she wanted to say.

"No." Danny said firmly. Carmilla hummed sarcastically

"Too bad, I was going to ask whose dick was bigger, yours or his." Danny swung her long legs over the side of the bed and stood up.

"I don't have to take this shit from you." she said angrily, moving towards the door with every intent to leave. Carmilla grinned after her devilishly. Danny found herself on her back on the bed suddenly, then in a flash Carmilla was on top of her, pinning her arms down. "What are you doing?" Danny demanded, so angry she could spit. Carmilla smirked again.

"Let me." she said simply. Danny gave the tiniest nod of permission before Carmille brought their lips together, pressing hers against Danny's in a surprisingly gentle kiss. It was a lot slower than she'd anticipated. She let Carmilla take the lead, slowly licking into her mouth, nibbling on her lower lip before flicking her tongue across it. As soon as her arms were released, Danny found her hands going to Carmilla's leather clad hips. Why she was wearing leather pants to bed was beyond Danny, but it was pretty hot so she wasn't going to make a fuss about it. She considered rolling them over so she was on top, but took into consideration that Laura was still sleeping next to them, and Carmilla's claustrophobia before deciding against it. She was by no means a small person and she didn't want Carmilla to feel trapped underneath her, the last thing that she needed right now was for Carmilla to have a panic attack. She sat up a bit and pulled her top over her head, causing Carmilla to follow suit, leaving them both in their bras and pants.

Carmilla trailed her lips down Danny's neck, hesitating over her pulse point.

"Don't you fucking bite me" Danny said harshly. She'd never be able to live it down if she went back to her pack at the Summer Society with a vampire bite on her neck. Carmilla chuckled against her neck and pressed a quick kiss to it before nipping gently at the skin. Their bras were soon shed and Carmilla's teeth found Danny's nipple, one hand kneading the other breast while her mouth teased the bud to a stiff peak. Danny fought back a goran as Carmilla teased her with light kisses peppered across her stomach, between her breasts and around her collarbone. Finally Danny got fed up and flipped them over gently, making sure to lift her body of Carmilla right away so the vampire didn't feel trapped. She lowered herself between the other girl's legs, slowly peeling the leather pants off her legs, She was surprised to see that Carmilla was wearing a normal pair of underwear. Her usual thong replaced with a plain pair of black cotton bikini cut panties.

"No pink?" Danny deadpanned. Carmilla growled but half smirked in amusement.

"They were out." Danny grinned back at her as she slid the panties off and took in the sight of Carmilla's pussy. Her grooming was immaculate. She waxed, which made Danny weak at the knees, but she'd never admit that. "Are you just going to look at it?" Carmilla smirked "Or-" Danny cut her off with a swipe of her middle finger through Carmilla's warm, wet folds. Carmilla stifled a groan by biting her lip as Danny played around, testing the water. Once Carmilla squeezed her eyes shut, Danny lowered her head and took a long lick through the vampire's folds, eliciting an audible moan from Carmilla. Danny grinned widely and went for it, enthusiastically tongue fucking Carmilla while letting her thumb stroke circles into the girl's clit.

"Fuck" Carmilla bit out harshly, one hand fisting in the sheets, Danny hummed slightly as she took the girl's clit in her mouth, letting the vibrations add to the stimulation. She pulled back and let her fingers replace her tongue, slowly sliding two fingers into Carmilla, meeting little resistance due to the fact that she was practically dripping.

"What do you want?" Danny asked, slowly pumping her fingers in and out of Carmilla's heat. Carmilla's eyes shot open

"I'm NOT going to beg" she growled out, gasping as Danny's fingers curled inside of her, searching for her G-spot.

"I'm not asking you to bed." She clarified "I'm asking what you want. What do you like?"

"Oh" she breathed out "I want your tongue on my-" she groaned as Danny's fingers twisted inside of her.

"Where?" Danny asked "I didn't quite catch that." Carmilla huffed

"Clit." She finished. Danny lowered her head once more, stroking Carmilla's clit with the flat of her tongue as her finger continued pumping in and out. She felt the vampire's walls tighten around her fingers and was surprised that she was so close so soon. She kept up what she was doing, the moans escaping Carmilla's mouth leading her where she needed to go. A few moments later she came. Hard. She groaned loudly, her hand covering her mouth to stifle the noise as her hand came to the back of Danny's head, holding it there gently. She down from her high and reached for Danny, pulling her up her body for a searing kiss.

"Your turn." She breathed out.

 **BEEP BEEP BEEP.**

Laura's eyes shot open, her heart thumping widely in her chest. She sat up, trying to catch her breath, shifting awkwardly as she noticed the throbbing and wetness that was between her legs. She was home with her dad for Christmas, Danny was home with her parents, and Carmilla was probably lighting a menorah with Kirsch… but damn that was one hell of a dream.


End file.
